Life
by Kyo's Querida1293
Summary: AU & OOC. When people think of Tohru they think she has a great life. She has a 100 average and she'll probably get into a great college. But she has a problem. She loves Kyo Sohma. What's a girl to do when the guy she loves is dating another? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Kyo's Querida and many of you may not know me because this is my first fanfic for Fruits Basket. I am very excited too. If you want check out my profile it tells you some stuff about me and shows you my other story for Escaflowne. **

**Anyway lets get to the point. This is my new story. I go by one rule and one rule only I want reviews. as long as I get reviews I'm a happy camper and can and will update anywhere from 1-3 days. And I hate to sound snippy or like I have an attitude but I just want reviews to see if someone out there wants to read my story or if I'm wasting my time. **

**This fanfic was inspired by stuff that's happening in my life right now. It's kinda crazy but when you look back on it you have to admit it is kinda funny. O before I forget! If you don't like OOC or AU fanfics click that back button right now. This is because it's off of something that really happened in my life. So there's no curse, the characters are really OOC to conform to my plot, none of the Sohma's are related, there is no Akito, I'm still thinking about whether or not to add Yuki and a bunch of other stuff is going to be totally different from the manga. So if you don't like that kind of fanfic I'm sorry but this not the story for you. **

**I think I've covered everything...Oh!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket just a huge fan.**

**Enjoy!**

It was a normal day for Tohru. She got up, got ready for school, got her brother Hiro up for school, and basically ran around like crazy trying to get everything ready for the day.

She was in her third year of high school and going crazy with exams and a few other things. What other things you may ask? Well she had fallen in love with Kyo Sohma. He was popular, funny, and handsome and every girl wanted him.

But right now he was currently dating Kagura. Kagura was who everyone pictured Kyo being with. She's a senior beautiful, popular, a cheer-leader and always got her way. Everyone talked of how they were the perfect couple. Not to Tohru. Kagura was actually pretty snotty to Tohru. But what could she do except live one day at a time.

And here she was. Time to face another day of seeing Kyo, falling more in love with him and her heart shattering into a million pieces when he'd go (like clockwork) to the popular table at lunch and kiss Kagura. He does it everyday and she was sure he would do it today too. She swore sometimes the only thing that kept her going was her friends, Arisa and Hana. Arisa was stubborn and she and Tohru never agreed. Hana was more mellow and silent but Hana still showed she cared in her own special way. She always threatened to use her rays on Kagura but that never panned out. Normally as soon as she would get up to use her rays Tohru would scream "No!" and be her normal kind caring self and beg Hana not to hurt her. But back to present time where Tohru had just entered the school building.

"Off to another day of school, time to face the music."

"Hey Tohru!"

She turned around to see Hana and Arisa waiting for her.

"Hi guys! What's up?"

Arisa was first to speak.

"Ah, same old stuff, getting ready for homeroom. Did Hiro behave himself today on the way to school?"

"He tried to trick another first grader into giving him his candy but I stopped him in time."

"Little brothers, I am lucky Megumi treats me well. But we must deal now let's go to class my dear Tohru."

They did go to class and before they knew it, it was lunchtime.

"_And there it is the kiss that I wish was mine." _Thought Tohru as she saw their routine kiss go on.

"Ah poor Tohru, believe me you are far better then Kagura can ever hope to be. I personally think you have a good chance of getting him on date when they ever break up. But I know how you feel. I have no chance with Kazuma." Said Hana

Kazuma was also a senior, and Kyo's partner in crime. Wherever Kyo was Kazuma was. And just like Tohru had fallen in love with Kyo, Hana had fallen madly in love with Kazuma.

"You poor boyfriend-less girls, I unlike some people made an effort and look at me! I'll be dating Kureno 3 years in August."

"Lucky you, my dream boy is going to stay what he is. A dream boy, as in only in my dreams" Hana said.

"Oh Hana! At least Kazuma isn't taken I have to watch Kyo be with little miss perfect over there."

"But you are little miss perfect to sane people!" yelled Hana

"I rarely agree with Hana but this time she's right. You have a perfect hundred average and win almost every contest."

"Yes Arisa is right for once. And on top of that you are on sports teams, and help the teachers after school."

This was true. Tohru was definitely the smartest person in the class and dedicated to extra-curricular activities. People were more than sure she would get a scholarship to an ivy-league college.

"Well not in the eyes of Mr. Sohma."

"Well screw him then!" yelled Arisa.

Then out of no where popped Kakeru,

"Who are we screwing?"

Kakeru was one of the rare cool guys. No not like Kyo Sohma cool, cool in Arisa, Hana and Tohru's eyes. He was just as funny and handsome as Kyo but he had a sense of kindness that never went away. He was never embarrassed to be with them. If he's just as handsome and funny I guess you're asking why he isn't at that popular table. Well Kakeru is sweet and all but he is a bit quirky, but that's what makes him a great friend.

"Hi Kakeru."

"Tohru's moping again cause of Kagura.'

"Oh I got a scoop for you!"

Another good thing about Kakeru is well even though he's not popular he's still a boy. He tells the girls everything the boys say. They even call him "the rat" sometimes. He was not only a good friend but an inside source to all things boys talk about.

"Go on, but it has to be good."

"Oh it's great."

"Then tell us already!" shouted an anxious Arisa.

"Well apparently there's trouble in paradise with Kyo and Kagura."

"No way!" Arisa shouted. Again.

"Number one, Arisa stop shouting the whole world can hear you. Number 2, Kakeru they were just kissing I think they're fine." Said Tohru

"They're putting on an act until they finally decide if they're going to break up or not. They have to. If they broke up and then reconciled they'd lose all they've got. Let's see prom king and queen, cutest couple in this year's yearbook may I go on? They have it all won."

"So they are fighting is all?"

"Yes but I'm telling you Tohru get to him now and you can seriously get Kyo Sohma."

"I don't know about this. I mean, why would he like me?"

"Kakeru, do me a favor and break out the list of all things that make Tohru a better girlfriend than Kagura." Hana said, obviously annoyed.

"No, no it's okay, fine I'll try to "get Kyo Sohma" as you said, but how do I go upon doing this?"

"Well that's why I'm here! Just call me Arisa Matchmaker Uotani!"

"Well let's start with something simple like getting him to notice you. Eventually we can get him to take you to the junior prom."

"I don't know Uo-Chan."

"Well Hana, Kakeru and I do! Now time for some make-up"

Tohru barely had time to ask questions before her friends whisked her off to do, well something. The Gods only knew what.

**

* * *

Before you ask no, Tohru's not based off of me, Tohru's based off of a friend. I'm Hana. And I know I really messed up some characters and switched them around but please be merciful and patient to see what happens**

**But anyway as you probably saw the characters were very OOC and the plot was completely different from the manga. But still how did I do?**

**Tell me by reviewing! You know you want to press that lovely purple button!**

**Kyo's Querida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm updating again cause I got bored and thought up this chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

"Guys I'm not sure about this. And why is Kakeru coming!?"

"It's for you own good!"

Yes Miss Perfect and her friends had left school early to go to Arisa's house to get Tohru all ready for their plan. Kyo worked like clockwork. It was Friday afternoon. Every Friday after school Kyo went to the mall with all of his friends. Except Kagura never came with him, the girls, and Kakeru were counting on this.

Their master plan was to get Tohru all made up and then go find Kyo. Simple? Yes. How many flaws? Too many to count. But they were going to make it work.

'Tohru you make me feel so unloved! Was that why is Kakeru coming comment meant to mean something?"

"Kakeru please! I just mean you really want to skip school to watch me get made over?"

"Hey I get to miss school."

"I can't believe you guys made me skip school!"

"Oh be quiet! Too late to turn back now! Only two blocks away from my house!" Yelled Arisa

"Calm down Arisa you're scaring her! My dear Tohru it is alright for you to miss at least one day of school."

"Alright guys we're here and my parents won't be home until late tonight so we're safe."

Arisa's house was exquisite. Her house was filled with portraits and elegant Victorian furniture and light fixtures. You'd never guess such a loud-mouthed girl lived there.

"Arisa, explain why again your parents treat this house like a museum." Asked Kakeru

"I don't know something about culture. You can watch a movie or something. You know where my big screen TV is."

"Yea have fun doing your girl things. Call me if you need a boy's perspective of anything."

"Sure you'll be the first one we call Kakeru. C'mon Tohru let's get you ready."

After about 2 hours or so of doing make-up, hair and finding the perfect outfit the girls were done. It was simple but worked. The make up was neutral, her hair was blown out and she wore a denim skirt a white blouse and white sandals. It was perfect for the spring (which it was) and Tohru looked stunning. The only thing was it had 2 ½ inch heels and Arisa and Hana were afraid Tohru might trip. But she was walking well enough so they decided to give her a chance.

"Ah I do good work!"

"Thank you so much Arisa I look so pretty!"

"Why yes you do Tohru. Now Arisa could you please call Kakeru as I gather all of our stuff for the mall."

"Of course, KAKERU!"

He came slowly dragging his feet out behind him.

"You're done already?

"Yep check out Tohru!"

"(gasp) My goodness Tohru! Check you out! I knew behind the nerdy exterior was a beauty. Kyo will never be able to resist you!"

"Thanks Kakeru."

"Now off to the mall with us all." Hana said excitedly.

Everyone, even Kakeru, was excited to see what would unravel with today's events. Let's start with the fact that Tohru and Kyo were in the same class. They were bound to talk. Hence why these two had such a love one day hate another relationship. One day Kyo could be sweet as pie but then he'd say something stupid to screw it all up and make Tohru's stubborn side come out and they'd start large debates. It had started when they were just in the 3rd grade. That was what eventually made her fall in love with him. He was the only boy other then Kakeru who she could have an actual conversation with. Well unless he was still mad at her for doing something.

But since he started dating Kagura and got more popular (which was almost inpossible) they barely talked. But they still stuck to their old habit of calling each other by their last names. It was a habit formed long ago, once they got so mad at each other they didn't even want to use their first names so they started using their last names and it never changed.

Before they knew it they were at the mall.

"I'm scared."

"Just do what you usually do and we'll be around to help if you need it. Now go!"

And Arisa pushed Tohru in the direction of Kyo and hoped for the best.

Kyo heard the familiar clip clop of high heel shoes coming his way. When he looked up it was a girl. She had long brown hair, and a simple outfit on but she looked absolutely gorgeous. Hold on. She had those same teal eyes. It was Tohru!!!! NO! Tohru is a small little nerd that he had debates with since 3rd grade. She practically lived at school and never changed out of the school uniform.

"Honda! Is that you?"

"Yea, you got a problem with that Sohma?"

"Two actually."

"Go on; tell me what my problems are."

"Well let's start with the fact that you skipped the last two periods of school, including gym, in which Mr. Ayame was very displeased with and then you have the nerve to show up here looking so stupid. Makes me wonder if you left school to meet a boy perhaps?"

"Not really Sohma, and I think you meant beautiful not stupid. And I've had perfect attendance in Mr. Ayame's class all year I don't think it'll affect my grade too much. And as for the boy, well there's already one boy that's got my heart and well I'm working on that project."

"Oh? Do I happen to know this boy?"

His face got closer to hers after he said that.

"You could say that."

"TOHRU!!"

And there was Momiji. She loved him but she swore she could kill him at that moment for ruining that moment with Kyo!

"Momiji..so great to see you."

"See you later Honda."

And he walked away as Momiji was walking up.

"What happened with Kyo? Did you tell him yet? Did you? Did you?

"It might have happened."

"Oh no! I screwed something up again didn't I!!!"

"Yea pretty much, we were about to have a breakthrough." Arisa said obviously pissed.

"Now Arisa don't blame the poor little boy! Now that was marvelous Tohru! We have to try again someday."

Her friends kept rambling on about future plans but she kept thinking.

_What was that feeling? That feeling that he feels something more for then he shows, was he seriously going to kiss me?_

Tohru kept zoning out all day while her friends dragged her around the mall wondering those same thoughts and _Could he like me too?_

* * *

**Done! How'd I do? PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THE ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**Ah well review and I hoped you enjoyed. By the way something you hve to remember is that I love cliffhangers so be prepared for some big ones in the future.**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**Kyo's Querida**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry for the long wait.

We have a problem. I have 76 hits and 2 reviews. I've waited almost 2 weeks. Listen I'm really sorry if I sound rude or if I'm offending anyone but I have a lot on my plate right now. But I love to write. But if no one likes my story please tell me. Because when I see those stats it makes me feel like people hate my story SO much that they won't even review.

I accept ANY review whether it tells me my story is excellent or it sucks. I accept it. I also accept advice as to what to do to make the story better.

And I'm sorry that I have to say this but if I don't get reviews soon I may discontinue the story.

And believe me no rush. It's not like I'm going to be oo it was 3 hours and no reviews DISCONTINUE! No I wait AT LEAST 2 weeks with big decisions like this. So remember review just so I know what I'm going to be doing. And again I am so sorry if I came across rude or if I offended anyone. Please I do not mean it that way I just need to know what people think of my story.

So enjoy!

Disclaimer- Fruits Basket is not mine.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3:**

It had been several days since what happened in the mall. Kyo had been giving a lot of thought to what happened.

_What was that? What was that feeling? It's the same feeling I got when I fell for Kagura. But...that was love! I can't LOVE Honda!!! I...I have a girlfriend! _

"I'm calling Kazuma."

He picked up the phone only to her his younger sister's loud squeal. She was talking to that Hiro kid again. AKA Tohru's little brother.

He rolled his eyes. He knew that Kisa had liked him for some time now. Hiro probably did too but they were both too stupid to notice. (He really shouldn't be talking) But they both acted so different around each other. Hiro would always say stuff to flatter Kisa instead of being rude and Kisa would, like she just did, squeal like an idiot.

Already annoyed Kyo shouted into the phone:

"Kisa! Get your butt off the phone this instance!"

"Shut up Kyo! Why should I listen to you! You always tease me and I never get phone time!"

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up little girl!"

"Um….Kisa I'll go. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No Hiro wait! Kyo's just being mean!"

"No, no, no it's okay. I don't want you to get in trouble you again. Bye-Bye"

(Click)

"KYO! Look what you did! He hung up!!"

"Stop your whining! You can call him when I'm done."

He could tell from her voice she was pouting but she still agreed.

"Fine. But you better be off by my bedtime!"

"Yea, yea, yea. Go play outside or something."

She soon hung up and Kyo dialed Kazuma's number.

Ringggggg….

Ringgggg…..

Ringggggg…..

"O come on Kazuma, your always home!'

"Hello."

"Hey Kazuma."

"O hi Kyo."

"What took you so long to answer."

"Answering before the third ring is a sign of being desperate."

"You sound like a girl, where the hell did you hear that?"

"Rin."

"Since when do you listen to her? Actually since when do you even talk to her?"

"Umm..I should've told you this already but I think I like Hana."

Rin and Hana had been very close friends ever since Hana came to high school. The only people Hana was closer to was Tohru and Arisa.

(Silence...)

"Why aren't you bursting out in laughter?"

"Because I like Tohru.'

"But you're dating Kagura!"

"I know. I'm screwed."

"Gods you need to seriously think this over and talk to Kagura about this."

The boys kept talking not realizing that someone was overhearing this conversation. A few minutes earlier Kagura had come by just to say hi and Kisa, who was still mad just told her to go upstairs and she started to hear this conversation.

_HE LIKES TOHRU! AS IN TOHRU HONDA!!! MY GODS! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING! I'M LEAVING AND GOING TO MITOKO'S! She'll know what to do._

* * *

Motoko was just was just sitting around with her friends that included Kimi and some other girls from around school when she heard someone banging on the door. 

"Did you make-out with some other girl's boyfriend again and make her mad?" asked Kimi.

"IT WAS ONCE! And no." said an annoyed Motoko.

When Motoko answered the door she saw a very angry Kagura. She looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Kagura? What's the matter?"

"That girl! The little Honda girl!"

"What about her?"

"She's stealing Kyo!"

"What?"

"I heard him! He was talking to Kazuma on the phone! He said that he was falling in love with her! And that he was going to dump me!"

"But he can't do that! You are the perfect couple!"

"I know. But you know we've been having problems."

"Well, we just have to eliminate the problem."

"And how will we do that?"

"O, you'll see."

The girls kept planning and Tohru had no clue what was in store for her.

* * *

"Arisa, I don't know about this. What if Mr. Ayame gives us a detention for skipping out on him last Friday?" 

"O you know he doesn't care."

Arisa was right. Mr. Ayame didn't care about gym. Mr. Ayame's life long dream was to go to fashion school and study design. He wanted to have a beautiful women's clothing store. But that dream was shattered when his parents needed to use all the money he saved for college for an emergency hospital bill. He wanted to give his mother the money but now he needed a job to get the money back. So he took a job at the local High School teaching P.E. It was simple enough. Most days he told them where the equipment was and said do whatever you want. And while they played he'd sketch beautiful dresses and outfits. Most of the time the girls just sat there and fawned over his latest outfit instead of playing. Hopefully one day he would have enough money to go to college.

"Fine , fine let's just get it over with."

As soon as they walked through the door Mr. Ayame ran up to them.

"Girls!!!"

"I'M SORRY FOR SKIPPING SCHOOL!" yelled a scared Tohru.

"Please Ms. Tohru don't worry I did far worse when I was your age. My lips are sealed I will tell no one. I want to tell you something else."

"Go on Mr. A" said a curious Arisa.

"Well the principal has chosen me to organize the junior prom!"

_

* * *

Flashback _

"Mr. Ayame, may I speak with you?"

"Sure, you are the principal!"

"Yes, well since you are the only teacher here without a homeroom I would like you to organize the school dance."

"ME?!"

"Yes. This means you organize the decorations and entertainment, and since you want to design if the kids want to you can make the dresses, you teach them one formal dance and since you know what happened last year with those poor girls who didn't have partners, you choose the dance partners."

"YES! I ACCEPT! I will do my best to impress you boss!!"

And he ran as fast as he could to find Kakeru, the only boy who would know who the boys and girls wanted to be with for the dance. He did want to be fair.

"Kakeru?"

"Yeah Mr. A."

"I need you help."

"With what?"

"Who wants to be together for the dance?"

_End Flashback_

* * *

"So I get to play cupid!!! Isn't great girls!" 

Mr. Ayame skipped off to gather the rest of the class so he could partner them up for the dance.

Fear was already gripping Tohru's heart.

_He talked to Kakeru! Kakeru must've told him I liked Kyo! NO! I can't be his dance partner. It'd be so awkward._

It was winding down. The only people left were Kakeru, Kagura, Arisa, Kazuma, Hana, Kyo, Tohru and Nao, another boy in the class.

"Okay so the remanding couples are…Kakeru and Arisa. Hun, if Kureno hadn't already graduated you know you'd be with him. But just go with Kakeru as friends."

"Deal Mr. A"

"Next couple is...Hana and Kazuma."

_YAY! Hana's with Kazuma! I'm so happy! I'm sad and happy at the same time though. Kyo will probably be with Kagura. I mean it won't be as awkward but I still wish I could be with him._

"And the last couples are Nao and Kagura and Kyo and Tohru. Okay the choices were unanimous alright time to go bye!"

And Ayame ran out of there as fast as he could knowing Kagura would have a fit, which she did.

"WHAT!? Tohru come with me."

Tohru obliged because she wasn't expecting anything too bad to happen. Kagura brought her to their empty homeroom classroom.

"You're stealing my boyfriend!"

"No I'm not. I didn't make the choice to be his partner."

"O I know you like him and the feelings beginning to be mutual."

"What? Kyo...Kyo's starting to like me?

"Sadly but it won't happen. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all! And when they find you it'll be too late."

With that Kagura punched Tohru unconscious and left her in broom closet. Kagura was so mad she was set on leaving her there until she died.

* * *

**I know the ending's dramatic. Just wait and see what happens.**

**And please remember what I said and review. Usually it only really takes 3 good reviews to get me to update. And that isn't saying only give me good reviews. I want ALL reviews and I want to critiqued. So please review and tell em whta you honestly think about this story.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**Kyo's Querida**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back and I've decided not to to discontinue the story and to just go with it unless I get a bad review. I mean why cancel it? It's not like I have no reviews. I'm even on one persons favorite list. Plus I'm in a really good mood today. My birthday's in two days and I can't wait. So I really hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

It was about and hour and a half before Tohru came to. Hana and Arisa had notified the principal and they had searched for hours. They were both so scared. They were currently interrogating Kagura.

"Kagura, where the hell is Tohru?" Screamed Arisa

"I don't know. She probably skipped school again." She said with a giggle playing the role of innocence perfectly.

"You were the last one with her Kagura." Stated the seemingly calm Hana.

"We chatted for a bit. Then I left and then I hear she'd gone missing of all things!"

"Kagura we know you did something to her. Just not what yet. But we will. And when we do you better pray to the Gods that she isn't hurt or we'll have a little chat and you'll go missing. And we won't know a thing."

Then they ran off to look for her some more.

* * *

Tohru was waking up at this time.

"_Where am I? The last thing I remember is talking to Kagura and her punching me. She must've knocked me out! What time is it?!? Hana and Arisa must be so worried! _

She did the only thing she could think of next. She banged on the door screaming for help, hoping someone would hear her.

* * *

Kyo (who had finally come to terms with his feelings for Tohru) was also searching frantically when he heard something coming from the broom closet.

He went towards the closet and said:

"Is someone in there?!"

"YES! IT'S TOHRU! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!!!"

"Tohru? What are you doing in the broom closet?"

"I'll explain just please let me out!"

"Okay."

With that opened the lock on the outside of the door as quickly as possible and when he did out fell Tohru.

"THANK YOU!" She screamed.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it has something to do with you."

"I didn't know about this. How am I involved?"

She sighed heavily. Why couldn't the Gods leave her to this perfect moment? She was lying on the floor and Kyo was bent over her staring straight at her tired and bruised face. She had to tell him the truth.

"Kagura threw me in here because she was jealous I got you as the dance partner instead of her."

"She threw you in here because of dance partners?!?!?!?!"

"Yes."

"Let's go find her and tell Arisa and Hana you're okay."

* * *

They went over to Arisa and Hana who were trying to squeeze information out of Kagura again. They kept getting "wishy-washy" answers as Mr. Shigure would always say. Like "Maybe" Or "I don't know" when Kyo walked in.

"TOHRU!" Exclaimed Hana and Arisa.

"We were so worried!"

"What happened? Why is your face so banged up?"

As they were interrogating Tohru Kagura was power walking out of the room.

"She happened!" Tohru said pointing to Kagura.

Arisa and Hana turned around and ran towards Kagura and grabbed her before she could go any further.

"She punched me and threw me in the upstairs broom closet! Luckily Kyo found me!"

"You little bitch! I warned you Kagura! And you had your chance to confess now it's time to die." Arisa was about to fulfill that threat when the principal came walking in with Kakeru.

"No one's going to die Ms. Uotani. But Ms. Kagura is in a lot of trouble.

That day Kagura was suspended for a month of school and was banned from going to the prom.

She didn't leave peacefully however. Before she left that day she saw Tohru with Hana, Arisa, Kakeru and Kyo. Something inside her snapped.

She screamed "You think you can get away with stealing my boyfriend and practically ruining my life Honda! Well you have another thing coming! I'll make sure you'll regret bring born by the time I'm done with you."

After that the principal dragged her off to the office so she could be picked up by her parents. But Tohru's troubles weren't gone because once she was gone Kyo looked to her with a shocked face saying

"Stealing her boyfriend?"

* * *

**And so ends another chapter! How'd I do? Alright I know I love my cliffys lots! And Mr. Shigure. Hehe. He's gonna be the Global Studies teacher. There's a part for Hatori too, don't worry. Can't you imagine? Hehe. Hoped you like the chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kyo's Querida**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm back again. Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter didn't come out so good in my eyes** **but please review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy. I'll be playing with my birthday presents. Hehe. **

**Disclamier- I don't own Furaba. **

**P.S- I forgot to mention that since this is based off my real life Tohru and Kyo live on the same block. And no one really got thrown into a closet that was an exageration. **

* * *

"Stealing your boyfriend?" 

Tohru was panic stricken. What to do? Tell the truth? Part of her wanted to. Part of her just wanted to get it out and hope that he didn't burst out laughing. But her sensible side stopped her. She needed to cover.

"Ah she's just crazy, she doesn't know what she's talking about. She probably just got jealous when we got paired up."

Kyo's heart sunk when he heard this _"That was stupid. It was so stupid of me to think that she would ever love me back. We were friends_ _a long time ago. I remember we used to have debates all day. Why did that ever have to change?"_

"You're right. Guess we should be getting home. See ya Honda."

And he started his way home leaving the girls and Kakeru alone.

"Tohru! You had the perfect chance to tell him!"

"I…I couldn't"

"Why?"

"I'm not up for rejection today. I'll talk to you guys later."

Both teens walked home (to the very same block none the least) dragging their feet and feeling their aching hearts. Why did love have to hurt this much?

* * *

The next few weeks were peaceful but awkward. Kagura wasn't there to bother them but they had to endure countless dance practices and fittings with Mr. Ayame for the dresses. 

But now they were in Global Studies. This was one of the most fun classes ever. This was mostly because of the teacher. Mr. Shigure.

Mr. Shigure loved to teach, he was always so energetic and loved everyone one of his students.

"Okay students now today we will be covering the in invention surge in America, does anyone remember the name of the man who invented the printing press?"

Hands shot up but soon were brought down when there was a knock at the door.

Mr. Shigure opened the door just to see Hatori staring back.

"NURSE HATORI!"

Hatori was the school nurse. It was strange because when people asked him what he was they found it hard to believe that he was a school nurse. But he was. And it was just a temporary job. He lived in a small apartment with his girlfriend Mayu. In between school he would go to college and work on his certification to become a doctor. If everything worked out and if he passed his exams he'd be a certified doctor and could work at a hospital by the end of this year.

"Hello Mr. Shigure."

"YOU'VE COME TO MY CLASSROOM! I'm so honored!"

"Well, I'm just here to collect a doctor's notice from Niomi."

"NO! You don't want to visit me?"

"I'll talk to you later Shigure."

He rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to Shigure's quips by now. He took Niomi's notice and left leaving Shigure to his class again.

* * *

Life went on. It definitely wasn't comfortable and nothing got accomplished with Kyo and Tohru. The month of suspension for Kagura was almost over and the dance and summer break were about a week away. But still, Kagura wasn't there and finals were over so life was somewhat peaceful. Plus Kyo had made it clear with Kagura sometime that month that whatever was between them was now over. But only the Gods knew what Kagura could be thinking up for poor Tohru. 

Tohru was just at home, enjoying the peace in quiet while her brother was out when there was a knock at the door.

When Tohru answered there was a very excited Hana at the door.

"Hana?"

"Yes! I can't believe what just happened! SOMEBODY PINCH I THINK I'M DREAMING!"

"What?! What happened?"

"Kazuma! Kazuma asked me out on a date! He said he likes me! HE! KAZUMA! Likes me!"

"Congratulations!" She gave her a big hug and decided to call Arisa and Kakeru. She hadn't had a day out with all her friends in such a long time she decided that they should go out together.

They decided to go out to the mall and go to one of the new restaurants. While they were out they talked about they year ending and some other things…

"Can you believe the dance is almost here?" Asked Kakeru

"No, but if you step on my feet Kakeru I swear I will kick you!" Said Arisa

"Fine, I'll try. But Tohru, What are you going to do about Kagura?"

"Live my life, try and avoid her."

"You don't think she'd try to hurt you again, do you?"

"Not after Arisa was about to kill her I don't."

"I don't know Tohru. She won't give up easy."

"We'll see what happens."

* * *

It was Tuesday morning. Dooms day. She had Mr. Shigure first period and dance classes in the afternoon after lunch. Didn't sound so bad, right? Well it wouldn't be. But today was the day Kagura was coming back. 

"Tohru I suggest you hide." Said Kakeru

"I can't hide from her. Maybe she has gotten over it."

Kakeru burst into laughter. "You're funny Tohru, were you a stand up comedian in another life?"

Tohru gave him an annoyed look right before the bell rang.

"Listen, I got to get to class. Just promise me you'll be careful around her?"

"I promise."

And no longer then a minute after Kakeru left Tohru heard that oh so familiar voice.

"No welcome back Miss Honda?"

* * *

**How'd I do? Hope you guys liked the chapter more then I did. There will be maybe two more chapters. So PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll see ya later!**

**Kyo's Querida**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can you believe it's done already? (sniffle) Yes this is the last chapter. **

**Enjoy...I'll be over here crying.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

Tohru quickly turned around soon becoming face to face with Kagura. 

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"Well I do."

"Kagura listen I'm sorry you got suspended but we're the only ones out here and we're going to miss class."

Tohru turned on her heal quickly hoping she could escape but she definitely wasn't going to. As soon as she turned around Kagura grabbed her from the back and threw her up against the lockers.

"You bitch, you took everything from me. My boyfriend, my popularity and now I'm going to make you pay."

Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just feel in love with a boy. I don't know why he broke up with you but I just love him. I never wanted to steal him or ruin any part of your life."

"LIAR!"

"KAGURA! That's enough!"

Tohru looked up through tear stained eyes and saw Mr. Shigure and Kyo standing right behind them. Apparently Kyo heard something and didn't see Tohru in class so he called Mr. Shigure.

Mr. Shigure peeled Kagura off of Tohru and Tohru slid to the floor. Kyo and Tohru were alone.

"So….you love me?"

Tohru was looking at the floor and her cheeks were turning pink.

"Yes, but this isn't the way I wanted you to find out."

He smiled a huge smile and started laughing.

"Is it that ridiculous?" She said still crying and looking down at the floor.

He kneeled down in front of her and picked her face up.

"Not at all."

The after all those months of watching Kagura get kissed by Kyo Tohru finally got her kiss. It surprised her but it in the end it was a kiss she'd never forget. When they parted Kyo said:

"I love you too."

* * *

News spread like wild fire. By the end of the day everyone knew what happened. Everyone also knew that Tohru and Kyo were now a couple and Kagura was expelled and was even arrested on charges of harassment!

* * *

"Can you believe it's the dance already!" Asked Arisa.

It was the dance and everyone was happy. Kagura was gone for good and everyone could rest peacefully.

"No. I can hardly believe what happened with Kagura."

"Oh my goodness. My song's on!" Shouted Arisa.

She was trying to drag all her friends on the dance floor with her but when she saw Kyo coming she let Tohru go and settled for Hana, Kazuma and Kakeru.

Kyo walked up to Tohru and said:

"Come with me."

Since the dance was held at a restaurant Kyo lead her to the nearest balcony and closed the doors behind him.

"I can't believe that we waited so long, and thinking of all the chances I had to tell you makes me feel so stupid." Kyo said taking Tohru's hands in his.

"Well we know now so that's all that matters."

They were about to kiss when the balcony doors flew open and there was Ayame, Shigure and Hatori.

"Tsk, tsk children, making out on the balcony when I have such an important announcement to make!" Shouted Ayame

"Sorry Mr. A." said the two blushing teens.

"Don't listen to Aya he's just excited." Said Shigure

"Excited about what?" asked a curious Tohru.

"Well if you had been inside you would've found out that there is a very famous designer here dining in a separate room. And he saw all my lovely designs on all you children and wants to hire me and he'll even pay for me to get my education in fashion! I get my own shop! Finally!"

"Congratualtions!" shouted Tohru.

"We'll miss you Mr. A." said Kyo

"You must all come to my shop!"

Ayame kept rambling on and on when Hatori's cell phone rang.

"It's Mayu."

"Pick it up."

He did so and said:

"Hi Mayu…A letter...Open it! It must be my certification exam results…thank you…I'll be home soon."

Then Hatori looking at the eager faces giving them a perfectly emotionless looked up and all of a sudden screamed out "I'M A DOCTOR!"

"I passed!"

"O congratulations! But who will visit me in the middle of the day? I lost Hatori and Aya!"

Shigure began to cry. But after a lot of comforting and promises to visit he stopped. The rest of the night was fantastic. It seemed like everyone's dreams were coming true. Ayame got his shop, Hatori got his license and Tohru and Kyo could finally be together in peace. Well…except for the occasional debate or two.

* * *

**Sorry about the corniness. But I love corny things!**

**But anyway this is the end!**

**I hope to see you soon! I will write for Fruits Basket again! And thanks to all who reviewed!**

**I have no ideas for a new fanfic but if you do please send me a message and I'll see what I can do.**

**Kyo's Querida**


End file.
